


Save Data?

by assholekenma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC X CANON, Playing Video Games Au, im to wimpish for smut, otaku!gon, sao like, suicidal like!killua, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is a shut in otaku who only watches anime,read man gas,and plays video games non stop. While Killua is a bit suicidal shut in. But when they meet in a video game called "HERO" both of there lives change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start x New x Account?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Gon is a shut in and only comes out of his room for food, but when he went outside for his first time he has a lot of diificulty
> 
> \- Killua is also a shut in but not like Gon.

Gon had recently gotten the new VOL game (Virtual Online Life). He was already to excited and decided to order a special cake just for it. He couldn't wait to meet Kurapika and Leo Rio because he heard from the other VOL they played that they had gotten it. The game was called "HERO" where basically you could be almost anything. From a swordsmen,fairy,mage anything really. He had then just connected his VOL controller and inserted in the game. He fell asleep and before he knee it he was at the starting screen.

All he saw was:

Returning Player? 

And

New Account?

 

He clicked new account and saw the screen for it. It was strange though because this screen had only the following;

Put your Name (No Real!),Age,Birthday,Password

 

Why was there no email was all he thought,but shrugged. He had typed in his name as "Raijuki" just like his name from the other games. He then clicked start. When he did he saw he was in a burning meadow he panicked a bit looking around and saw a bit long white haired boy or girl in with him. Then they were gone along with himself. He woke up in the game to see he was in a town.

 

He began looking around to see if Leorio and Kurapika and sure enough he saw two familiar names saying " Like and " Alias ". like was Leorio and Alias was Kurapika. Gon orRaijuki smiled and ran over to them.

" Kurapika!Leorio!! "

Gon smiled bur then bumped into someone. He looked at the other "S-sorry-...?!" 

 

Gon had looked at the person for a bit then it hit him. This was the sane person in the meadow with him.


	2. Returning Player?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua time!

Killua had just woken up. He looked around his room. He knew it was night time because of how everything was pitch black. He looked around a bit then looked at himself. He was very skinny and hadn't eaten much ever since he got the new game. Killua sighed and decided to go get something to eat. He crept out of his room knowing that everyone was asleep but he still tip toed to the kitchen just to be safe. 

He went to the fridge and took out a chocolate bar. He then went to the cabinet and got a glass,then went to the sink and got a glass of water. He then went back to his room and locked the door. Silently. He then later on his bed looking up. Killua never felt like doing anything after playing "HERO" at night. So he usually sleep for two hours and play more of it. Killua sighed and ate a piece of his chocolate bar still looking up at the ceiling.

He then sighed and began to sleep.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Two hours had passed and Killua woke up. He picked up the VOL controller and pressed the "play" button. He put it on and saw a starting screen saying:

Returning Player?  
Or  
New Player?

Killua pressed "Returning Player" and entered his avatars name then typed in his password. He then saw the sane thing saying "Welcome Back 'Zukious'!"

But just as wben he was expecting to be in the town he logged out of and saved his file. He saw himself in a burnjng meadow but he wasnt alone. he saw a black and green haired a bit spiky haired boy with him. Killua was about to as kel who the other was but everything went white. He then woke up and looked around.

 

He was in the town where he had saved and logged off at, but he couldn't get what he saw. The boy. The meadow. The flames. The flames were very odd he thought. Normally flames were orange but the flames he saw were black,purple,and blue. Killua who was deep in thought was walking around when suddenly.

 

Someone had bumped into him and fell down with a 'oof'. Killua looked at the other. While the stranger had looked at the other saying "S-sorry!". They then both looked at each other wide eyed.

 

'Its them' was what both thought

 

\- xx Y o u r A d v e n t u r e N o w B e g i n s xx -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Player: Killua Zoldyck
> 
> Avatar Name: Zukious
> 
> Age: Player Made It Private
> 
> Type: Assassin
> 
> Guild: None
> 
>  
> 
> \- See Later Chapters For More Chara Bios! -


	3. We x Meet x Again

They both stared at each other a bit not knowing what do say. Gon had noticed that Leorio and Kurapika had gone,but didn't care. He and Killua stared at each other so he decided to break the silence by saying.

" Your him... "

Killua came back to reality and nodded. He looked away blushing a bit. He couldn't stop thinking about cute the other was. Killua stopped blushing and cleared his throat looking at the other. The other who was smiling. So all Killua could say was

" What's your name....a-as in avatar name! "

And so Gon's reply was

" Raijoku "

Killua couldn't help but blush again which made the other confused. He began to wonder if the other was sick and was playing the game either that or he blushes easily. Gon decided that he was sick and went with that though.

" So what's yours? "

" z-zukious... "

" I'm sorry what? "

" its Zukious "

Gon had began to smile which made Killua blush again but smile a bit. Gon had opened up the menu on the game which made Killua confused a bit. When Gon was done a buzz made Killua jump. He opened his menu and saw that Gon had sent him a friend request. He couldn't say 'no' so he pressed 'confirm'.

This made Gon smile even more and Killua blush more. Soon after a couple of minutes the two had became better friends until an announcment came up saying the following;

" Attention!!

The following living in the Southern area's must stay here! Due to a police investigation we have been asked to keep the players safe!   
Thank You "

Killua and Gon looked at each other. Just blinking until one of them broke into laughter and so did the other. " Do you live in the southern area? " Killua asked and Gon nodded. Killua who kept calm was secretly happily screaming in his mind.

" So do I.. "

This though had made Gon do the same. "Really? Does that mean we could meet in real life? ".

Killua blushed again and nodded. He then stretched and becloned the other to walk with him to search for a hotel.

 

Little did they know though... there was two others following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Player Name: Gon Freecss
> 
> Avatar: Raijoku
> 
> Type; Mage
> 
> Male
> 
> Age; ?


	4. Sunday Update

Hey guys! Dai here! So here's a update for you all.

 

So tommorow Sunday we'll be going to Chicago which means I might not write chapter 5 of this. I'm still working on the avatars of Killua,Gon,Leorio,and Kurapika

Along with My Ocs and Yyh Charas


	5. Update 2

So Schools Tommorow Which Means...

 

I won't be writing a chapter day by day but maybe one day then no more. But Saturday and Fridays will be day by day

\- dai


	6. No Escape

Killua had sensed it when they first began walking with each other. There were two other people following both. He didn't know why exactly or why them. So he decided to tell the other about it when they got to he hotel. Before they reached the hotel though he could hear some words but not entirely.

" Why....here...."

" I....job....guild "

" Why.....i.....here? "

" for.....idiot "

" ....your.....promise..... "

" .....promise?.... "

" promise....sex.....remember? "

" dont......out loud...."

They then reached the hotel and that was when Killua couldnt hear anymore. They both had then ordered a room together with a bed for two people for one reason. Both were almost out of money. Well Killua was. Gon had only 1,000 rinuks. When they got to there room Killua sighed and told the other in a whisper

" Were being followed "

" By who? "

All Killua could do was shrug. Heck HD didn't know who they were being followed by either, but then he head the two familiar voices. Killua beckoned the other to a place where no one could see them and Gon went to him. When the voices got closer Killua and Gon had seen that both were male. One was shorter then the other red eyes and black hair. While the other was taller then the other and there selves with a purple eye and a bandage wrapped around his left eye.

 

" We lost them good job " The shorter one began

" I didn't lose them! " Was the taller ones reply and that reply had gotten a glare from the shorter one.

" Stopping to just help a fox that broke its leg is worthless! " the shorter one said.

" Foxes are my family! Are you saying I'm worthless?! " and that reply had gotten a slap which only made the taller one look down.

" ... No. " The smaller one said again which had made the taller one smile. While the shorter one sighed.

" Let's just keep searching for them then you...y-you know " the shorter one had finally said and both had then continued searching.

 

Gon and Killua sighed with relief and decided to then go to their room. It took two minutes though to find it. When they had made it to there room a familiar voice was behind them.

 

" Hello there. You won't be escaping now. " 

 

But before Gon and Killua could even look back both were knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if anyone knows who the two were who kidnapped Killua and Gon!


	7. Trapped

The first thing they knew was that they were at the hotel the second was well....they were kidnapped. Which made Killua feel stupid. He couldn't have dodged and saved both himself and the other but instead both had been captured by a half brown half blonde haired boy and a black haired boy. 

 

Killua was still a bit unconscious while Gon was unconscious but asleep. Killua could make out a little bit of words though he wasn't sure what they meant though since they were in full sentences.

" Now....? "

" No....back......remember "

" impatient.... "

" fine.....kiss....cheek "

" OK.....fine....that....now "

 

When he then regained consciousness and saw the others head on his shoulder, he sighed. He then looked around the room and saw there kidnappers more clearly. One of them was taller maybe like 7 feet and something inches but was clearly a bit more younger then the smaller one. He could tell by the way their voices wounded.

When they had both noticed that Killua regained conciusness.( how do you spell that ) Both began to blush and the smaller one pulled away suddenly dissapearing. Killua of course had no idea how but he was gone. The other meanwhile who didn't run away looked at him.

" So your the only one awake? "

All he could do was nod

" Oh good. You can explain to your friend then. "

" Who are you two and why did you kidnap us? "

" Oh right. Well my names Daisuke both in real life and game. The one who left because of embarrassment ( and probably getting ready heh heh ) is named Hiei both in real life. Anyway we only had one reason to take you."

" And why was that? "

" You two were the only ones who went into a area known as the meadow of lost insanity "

Killua who was co fused was about to ask a question began to hear a door open. 

" Ah that's the guild leader. Well I should go to my room now and not keep him waiting. You'll be talking with our guild leader now bye! " he then left smiling.

 

Killua began regretting meeting Gon a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for two more characters!
> 
>  
> 
> Hiei ( from yuyu hakusho) and Dais uke! (My hxh/yyh persona )
> 
> Warning I do ship these two because of rps me and my friend did.

**Author's Note:**

> Character Info: (so far)
> 
>  
> 
> Raijuki - Gon - Mage - New To Game
> 
> Loke - Leorio - Healer - Not In A Guild
> 
> Alias - Kurapika - Swordsmen - Not In A Guild
> 
> Chapter 2;  
> Zukious - Killua - Assassin - Not In A Guild


End file.
